Rini in Toyland
by starwenn
Summary: Rini is sent to a fairy-tale world where everyone seems mighty familiar...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini/Chibi Moon, and all related places and characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Pioneer, and many others. This story is simply intended as a fun Christmas fantasy featuring the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Author's Note: I'm using the English-language names. I know the Japanese names, but I'm more familiar with the English ones. Characterizations come from both versions and from the manga. There are certain things in the Japanese version that I like and certain things in the English version that I like.  
  
This story is based after the three film versions of "Babes in Toyland", which debuted on Broadway in the early 1900s - the 1934 Laurel & Hardy vehicle, the 1961 Disney film, and the 1986 TV movie with Drew Barrymore. It's intended as a homage to all three, and of Christmassy fairy tales in general.  
  
This is set directly after the Sailor Moon S season.  
  
  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
By Emma Redmer  
  
Prologue - Is There a Santa Claus?  
  
Serenity "Rini" Shields sat between Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields, watching the snow lightly fall over downtown Tokyo, Japan. Mina Aino and Lita Kino gossiped in the backseat. They were driving to a park to go sledding. It was Christmas Eve, but Rini wasn't as excited as she usually was.  
  
Oh, she still loved holly and mistletoe (and teasing her mother/cousin Serena about kissing her father/cousin's boyfriend Darien under it). She liked Ilene-mama's cookies and cakes. She liked the pretty lights that Ken- papa hung on the porch, and the tree filled with favorite family ornaments in the living room. Christmas in Crystal Tokyo wasn't nearly as much fun, especially since her real mama, Neo-Queen Serenity, was a terrible cook and never made baked goods. She would send for them from a bakery, but they weren't as tasty as Ilene-mama's Christmas cakes.  
  
There was something troubling her this year, though, something that made her doubt the reason for the entire holiday. She asked Darien about it as they were unpacking the sleds from the car.  
  
"Darien," she began slowly, ignoring Lita, Mina, and Serena's chatter, "is there really a Santa Claus?"  
  
Serena's eyes nearly bugged out. "There isn't a Santa Claus?" She coughed when the others gave her funny looks. "Um.duh! Of course, there isn't! How could anyone make seven tiny reindeer go fast enough to deliver presents to all the children of the world in one night?"  
  
Lita Kino sighed as she dragged out a large sled. "Aw, Serena, she's just a little kid! You don't tell little kids stuff like that!"  
  
"I am NOT a little kid!" Rini shouted. "I'm nine.well, almost eight and a half. Anyway, that's old enough to know what's real and what isn't."  
  
Darien blushed. He hated it when Rini asked him big questions he couldn't answer. "Rini.Santa, well, he." he began, not sure how to continue.  
  
Fortunately for him, Amy Anderson, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, Amara Tenoh, Chad Kamada, Raye Hino, and Hotaru Tomoe joined them at that moment. Hotaru was Rini's best friend. She was only about three now, but she was growing quite rapidly after her rebirth. Rini was glad her friend survived the end of the world. She'd be lost without her.  
  
Michelle pulled three large Thermoses and a bag of Styrofoam cups out of a shoulder satchel. "Ok, who wants hot drinks? Michelle and I packed coffee, cocoa, and hot tea." Her cousin Amara untied the sleds that were bound to the back of the motorcycle.  
  
Trista smiled. "Hotaru and I will have some tea, please." Hotaru jumped up and down and giggled.  
  
Rini played with Hotaru as the others went sledding or skating on the lake. Trista sat on a bench and sipped her tea. "Puu?" Rini asked, using her nickname for her best adult friend. If anyone would know about Santa, it was Trista. As the Sailor of Time and the Guardian of the Time Gate, she'd seen more events and people than almost anyone in the known universe.  
  
"Yes, Rini?"  
  
"Is there really a Santa Claus?"  
  
"San'ta?" Hotaru asked, imitating Rini. The two girls were building a snow cat. Hotaru patted snow on its back while Rini stuck twigs in it for whiskers. She picked up a rock and stuck it between the "whiskers". "Kitty!" the toddler laughed. "Art'mis!" Rini giggled, too. The snow sculpture did almost look like Mina's cat Artemis.  
  
Trista sighed. "That's a difficult question, Rini." She set her cup down on the bench. "I believe in the spirit of Santa Claus, in what he stands for. Christmas has a spirit, you know, a very special spirit. It's a kind of magic."  
  
"Like Silver Crystal magic?" Rini asked. Hotaru tried to hug the snow cat, but she ended up falling on top of it, in a pile of cold fluff, pebbles, and twigs.  
  
"Not exactly," Trista explained as a now-soaking wet Hotaru climbed into her lap. "We all posses this magic, whether we have a Silver Crystal or not. It's the kind of magic you find deep inside you. You have to believe in the magic of Christmas, Rini."  
  
"Hey, Rini," Serena called from the hill where she, Darien, Amara, Michelle, and Mina were sledding, "want to race me to the bottom? The winner gets to have the first slice of Mom's Christmas coconut cake when we get home!"  
  
Rini couldn't resist a challenge, especially when there was a possibility of showing off in front of Darien. She grabbed her sled. "Bye, Puu, and thanks!" The pink-haired girl rushed up the slippery slope, where Serena and Amara awaited her. Serena's bright pink sled was already on the ground.  
  
Amara nodded. "Michelle and I are going to be the judges," she explained. Rini briefly saw Michelle's turquoise head half-walking, half-sliding down the hill. Amara fished a brass whistle out of her pocket while the two "meatball-heads" got settled on their sleds.  
  
I've got to win! Rini thought. I want Darien to see how fast I am! Besides, if I don't win, Serena will tease me about it for the rest of the day! Serena looked equally determined.  
  
Amara held up her whistle. "On your marks.get set." Rini and Serena slid back and forth, trying to get a speedy push-off. "GO!!!!" Amara blew the whistle.  
  
WHOOSH!!!! Rini sped past trees and surprised onlookers. She looked over her shoulder. She was ahead, but Serena was gaining quickly. She saw a small path through a thick growth of trees. If she could use this shortcut, she might just be able to beat Serena! She turned her sled off the main path and towards the trees.  
  
She looked over her shoulder again. Mina and Darien were cheerfully encouraging both racers. She flashed Darien her biggest smile. She was almost at the bottom! She was so busy getting Darien's attention, she didn't hear Michelle cry "Rini, look out!" until it was too late.  
  
The huge, thick tree seemed to appear from out of nowhere. She tried to swerve to avoid it, but she was going too fast. The sled slammed into the trunk, and Rini could remember no more. 


	2. 1 In the Sheep's Meadow

Disclaimer is in the prologue.  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
Chapter 1 - In the Sheep's Meadow  
  
Rini felt warm. It wasn't something she expected. She figured she would still be lying in the snow, or at least in Darien's car. She felt something soft and earthy-smelling under her chin. Something poked at her.  
  
Getting poked wasn't fun. In fact, it hurt. She pushed the thing poking her away, but it kept doing it. Maybe it's Amy, checking me for broken bones, she thought. Amy wanted to be a children's doctor and knew a lot about bones. Amy wouldn't poke so hard, though. Maybe Serena or Mina, trying to wake me up? She finally rose to a sitting position, rubbing her elbow where it smacked the tree. "I'll be down in a minute, Serena."  
  
She finally opened her eyes.and got quite a surprise. She was in a sunny, grassy meadow. Sheep and lambs frolicked around her. A familiar young woman with long golden hair in two buns on her head stood over her, concerned. She wore an old-fashioned pink dress, a lacy apron embroidered with flowers, and a flower-trimmed bonnet. "Are you all right, little girl?" She pushed at Rini's stomach with her beribboned cane.  
  
Rini shoved the cane away. "I will be, once you quit pushing that thing in my tummy!"  
  
The girl moved her cane. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to make sure you were all right. I guess I was too rough. You took a nasty fall."  
  
Rini stood with the girl's help. She seemed to have only minor cuts and bruises, except for one really ugly bruise on her elbow. "Where are we?" she asked. She never saw a place like this in 20th century Tokyo or Crystal Tokyo. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Oh," the girl explained, "we're in the Sheep's Meadow, outside of Toyland Town." She pointed to a group of tall buildings in the distance. "See? That's where I live." She shrugged. "As for how you got here, you dropped from the sky. You must be a magician of great power if you can do that!"  
  
Rini frowned. She really had to stop making entrances like that! "I'm not a magician. Not yet, anyway, but I will be soon!" She turned to the girl. "I'm Serenity, but you can call me Rini. What's your name?"  
  
The girl laughed. "That's strange! My name is also Serenity, Serenity Bo- Peep."  
  
"Bo-Peep?" Rini knew that rhyme! "Little Bo-Peep, who lost her sheep, and doesn't know where to find them?"  
  
Serenity's face turned beet red. "I NEVER lose my sheep! Well, almost never. Except for that one time last Tuesday.and the Monday before that.and last month.."  
  
"Serenity!" Rini exclaimed. She ran across the meadow, which was now empty. "The sheep! They're gone!"  
  
Serenity burst into a great waterfall of tears. "Oh, no! If I lose the sheep one more time, I'll be fired, and Mama will never be able to pay the rent on the shoe!"  
  
Rini peeked from under the large mushroom she was using as a makeshift umbrella. "You live in a shoe?"  
  
Serenity dabbed at her eyes with a large, lace-trimmed handkerchief. "Yes, I do. There's so many of us that Mama doesn't know what to do! Papa is working in the peppermint candy mines, and Mama has to take care of us. My sister makes grocery deliveries for the elderly, and I watch Mr. Barnaby's sheep, but it's still not enough."  
  
Rini put the mushroom down. "Don't worry, Serenity! We'll find your sheep. They couldn't have gone that far in such a short time!"  
  
Serenity snorted as they started down the hill. "You don't know my sheep. I once found them eating the dried grass all the way at the entrance to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Rini rubbed her sore elbow. "The Forbidden Forest?"  
  
The shepherdess shivered. "You don't want to go there! They say there's horrible monsters and all kinds of scary stuff there! That's where the Queen of Hearts and Old King Cole send criminals! Being exiled to the Forbidden Forest is the worst possible punishment in Toyland."  
  
They hurried across the grassy meadow, calling for the stray animals. Rini found some fleece stuck to a bush that told them they were on the right track. Serenity led her to a dirt road that wound around a clear stream. Many people in carts and on horses, dressed much like Serenity (but with less lace), ambled past them. They passed a farm and several neat little cottages.  
  
"Serenity!" Rini pointed to a flock of white fluff by the edge of the river. Serenity pushed past Rini and threw her arms around the nearest sheep.'  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" Serenity exclaimed. "I was so worried!" She started to cry again. Rini took her handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to Serenity, who gratefully accepted it. The upset shepherdess shook her finger at her fuzzy charges. "Naughty sheep, running off like that! What would Mr. Barnaby say if he knew I lost you again?"  
  
A tiny lamb jumped on Rini's legs like a dog. "I like this one," she smiled. "It's cute."  
  
Serenity giggled. "That's Woolie, the baby of the family. She likes everyone. Well, except Mr. Barnaby. She runs and hides whenever he's around."  
  
"Who's Mr. Barnaby?" Rini asked as she petted the adorable lamb. Woolie bleated cheerfully.  
  
Serenity shuddered. "Mr. Diamond Barnaby is the richest and meanest man in town. He owns more than half the businesses and homes in Toyland, including our shoe and my sheep." She stood and brushed off her skirt. "He thinks because he's rich and handsome, he can have anything he wants. He keeps trying to court me, even though I've made it quite clear that I'm interested in someone else."  
  
"Diamond?" Rini knew that name too well! "He likes you?"  
  
Serenity nodded and pointed toward a dark, shadowy mountain range in the distant horizon. "He lives on the Parched Mountains, just beyond the Forbidden Forest. He and his sister and brother have a spooky mansion where they turn people into animals and make them their slaves!" She stroked one of the sheep. "He's good-looking, with silvery-white hair and a strong figure, but his eyes are like iron, and his hands are cold as ice. He'll turn you out on the street if you don't pay his high rents."  
  
Woolie suddenly darted behind Rini, bleeting in horror. Rini gasped and tugged on Serenity's pink skirt. "Um, Serenity?" She pointed at a tall, white haired man emerging from a big black carriage, a large bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Is that Mr. Barnaby?"  
  
Serenity swung around, almost knocking over an amused Diamond Barnaby with her cane. "Oh, hello Mr. Barnaby," she said nervously. "How are you today?"  
  
Mr. Barnaby crossed his arms. "Quite well, thank you, Miss Bo-Peep." He nodded at the sheep. "How are my little money banks today?"  
  
Serenity glared at him. "Is that all you think of the sheep as? They're like family to me!"  
  
"They're part of my enterprises, Miss Bo-Peep, not cousins and nephews." He noticed Rini for the first time and frowned. Rini stepped back, away from Mr. Barnaby. His gaze was like steel. "And who is this pretty, oddly- dressed young lady?"  
  
Serenity gulped. "She's, ahh, she's."  
  
"Her helper!" Rini exclaimed quickly. "I'm, um, her new helper Rini. I'm dressed like this because I'm from another country."  
  
Mr. Barnaby raised his eyebrows. "I don't remember hiring help. Maybe my overly soft brother brought you here, child." He sighed. "I must talk to Sapphire when I return to Nemesis Manor. He's much too kind to the natives and foreigners." He lifted Serenity's wrist to his lips and kissed it, then handed her the bouquet. "Just a small token of my great esteem for you, Miss Bo-Peep."  
  
Serenity moved away, toward Rini and the sheep. "Mr. Barnaby, don't you have pressing business in Toyland Town?"  
  
"Not as pressing as you, my pretty jewel," he purred. Rini felt Woolie shake behind her. She could see what frightened the lamb. He gave her the creeps. Mr. Barnaby leaned so far over Serenity that he was almost laying on top of her. He ran his fingers through her long golden pigtails. "I would be delighted if you would consent to become my bride, Serenity Bo- Peep."  
  
WHAM! WHAP! Diamond Barnaby doubled over in pain, having been smacked in the side by a cane and kicked in the rear by a small, pink-haired girl. "Leave her alone!" Rini exclaimed. "She doesn't like you!"  
  
"Rini's right." Serenity held her cane defensively. "I'm not in love with you, and I wouldn't marry you if we were the last man and woman in Toyland!"  
  
Diamond took a few minutes to gather his breath before snarling "You'll pay for that, Miss Bo-Peep, and the pink-haired brat, too. Make no mistake, I'll have you for my wife, if I have to drag you to the church myself!"  
  
"That," said Serenity, "I'd like to see." Mr. Barnaby snatched the roses from where they fell, stormed into his black carriage, and drove off in a cloud of dust. 


	3. 2 Toyland

Disclaimer in prologue.  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
Chapter 2 - Toyland Town  
  
Serenity, Rini, and the sheep watched Diamond Barnaby's carriage until it vanished between two huge candy canes that held gates that glistened like spun sugar. "That's Toyland Town," Serenity told Rini. Rini's eyes were big and round. She never saw candy canes that size before! They towered over the river and the carriage. Serena wouldn't be able to steal those off the tree!  
  
Serenity looked up at the sun. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late! I was supposed to put the sheep in their pen and get home to help Mama before three o'clock. It's almost three now!"  
  
"I'll help you!" Rini exclaimed, trying to stall another cloudburst from Serenity. "I told Mr. Barnaby I was your helper, anyway."  
  
"You will?" Serenity gave the girl a hug. "Thank you!"  
  
Rini sighed. "No problem, Serenity. Maybe you can help me, too. I don't know how to get back to Tokyo from here."  
  
Serenity put her arms around the pink-haired child. "Mr. Claus might be able to help you. He knows where every child in the world lives. Surely, he could take you to Tokyo."  
  
"Mr. Claus? You mean Santa?" Rini raised her eyebrows. "Santa Claus is real?"  
  
"Of course he is!" Serenity laughed. "What makes you think he isn't?"  
  
Rini kicked a rock as she and Serenity walked down a dirt path. Woolie the lamb hopped around them, and the other sheep followed in a messy group. "Some of the kids at school told me that Santa Claus was just made-up, so people will buy stuff for Christmas. No one can deliver presents in such a short time! How can reindeer fly? And why have we never seen the real Santa? I've seen department store Santas, but they don't look like the one in movies and magazines."  
  
"Rini, there are just some things you have to have faith in," Serenity insisted. She waved her cane. "Like air. Even though you can't see air, you know it's there, and that you're breathing."  
  
They were almost at the gate when Rini heard the sound of bumping and someone saying things she probably didn't need to hear. A black-haired girl in a red fairy-tale-like dress chased a boy with long brown hair that hung over his eyes. "Jill, honestly, I'm sorry!" the boy wailed, covering his head as Jill swung a bucket at him. "Ow! Ooohh, I think I broke my crown!"  
  
"Jack, you idiot!" Jill shrieked. "All we had to do was go up the hill, fetch a pail of water, and walk back down. You had to knock us the rest of the way! We lost the water, and Mr. Barnaby's probably going to make us lose our jobs, too!" She took another swing at him with the pail. The boy ran behind Serenity, quaking with fear.  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. "Hi, Jill. You guys spilled the water again? That makes the third time this week!"  
  
Rini giggled. "Don't tell me. This is Jack and Jill, who went up a hill to fetch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown."  
  
".And I came tumbling after!" Jill wailed. "At this rate, we're never going to get the water!"  
  
"Jill," Serenity insisted, "why don't you and Jack go back up the hill? Mr. Barnaby doesn't need his water until later. Are you going to attend the Christmas festivities in Moonglow Park?"  
  
Jack rubbed his head. "If I'm up to it," he muttered. "I've got a splitting headache."  
  
Jill took his hand. "Come on, Jack. We're going to get Mr. Barnaby's water if it takes us all year!" The two briefly waved good-bye before they started back up the hill.  
  
Rini and Serenity ran to catch up with the sheep and Woolie, who were on their way through the gates. "Jill has a nasty temper, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes," Serenity agreed, "but she means well, and Jack adores her. She can be very sweet when she wants to be."  
  
She and Rini herded the sheep through the gates. Rini held Woolie, afraid that the little lamb would get crushed in the crowd going to Toyland. Rini was surprised that she recognized the guards at the gate. One had long, black hair that looked like cat's ears. The other had short, blue-white hair and twinkling blue eyes. Both girls wore high black hats, red jackets with gold braiding, black pants, and shiny black boots. Each had a sword at her side and carried a tall flag, with a crest of crossed candy canes and peppermint sticks.  
  
Serenity grinned. "Berthier? Catzy? Is that you? I thought you were working for Mr. Barnaby!"  
  
Berthier beamed. "My sisters and I got jobs with the King and Queen's royal guards after we left Mr. Barnaby's service. Prisma still goes to Nemesis Manor every now and then, though." Berthier dropped her voice a level. Rini could barely hear her over the crowd. "Don't let this get around, but Prisma is sweet on Sapphire Barnaby, Diamond Baranby's younger brother."  
  
"She's at Nemesis Manor now," Catzy added as she flipped through a wad of paper she had hanging at her side. She nodded at Rini. "Who's she? A friend of yours, Serenity?"  
  
Rini smiled. "I'm Serenity's new helper. I'm going to help her make sure the sheep don't wander off." She laughed as Woolie nuzzled her chin. "Woolie, stop! You tickle!"  
  
Catzi giggled. "She can use all the help she can get with that! Her sheep always wander away! She had everyone in Toyland Town chasing after them last Monday!"  
  
Serenity turned beet red and Rini figured it was time to get the sheep in their pen, before they had to chase after them once more. She ushered Serenity and the sheep through the gates, giving Catzi and Bethier a quick good-bye. She stopped suddenly when she got through the gate, ignoring the people and the carts around her and Woolie bleating in her ear.  
  
She and Serenity emerged in a large circle. The roads were made of sparkling rock candy. The houses were gingerbread and icing, with the occasional thatched roof cottage. All were decorated with ivy, holly, and pine garlands. Wreaths hung on every door. The biggest Christmas tree Rini ever saw loomed majestically in the middle of the circle. It was three times as tall as the tallest human. A star as big as those in the sky glittered on top. Cookies, glass balls, silver tinsel, and ornaments hung from every branch.  
  
There were people, carts, and animals everywhere. The people were dressed like fairy-tale characters, the way Jack, Jill, and Serenity were. The river flowed through the circle, near the tree, and out of sight. Two little girls fed chickens. A young man with blonde hair sold pies. A girl in a red cape and hood carried a large wooden basket. If Rini hadn't known any better, she would have thought she walked into one of the old fantasy books that Neo-Queen Serenity read her every night in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore," she whispered to Woolie. Every street sign was a peppermint stick and a piece of hard candy with the street name painted on it. The mailboxes were toffee, and the trees were laden with oranges, apples, and sugarplums.  
  
Someone shook her arm. "Hey, Rini, are you feeling all right?" Serenity's blue eyes were a little worried. "You act like you've never seen a town before."  
  
"Not one like this!" Rini exclaimed. "At home, the only place you'll find candy is in the candy shops," she giggled, "and in Serena's stash!"  
  
Serenity shooed the sheep into a large, grassy square surrounded by a gingerbread fence. Rini put Woolie down inside the fence. She bleated happily and hopped after two other lambs. Serenity gazed at a large clock near a barn in one corner of the circle. "We'd best be getting along," Serenity insisted. "Mama will be expecting me." She sniffed the air. "Would you like to stop at Simple Simon's first, though? He makes the best pies in town!"  
  
Rini rubbed her rumbling stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. "Sure," she agreed. "I love pies!"  
  
As they pushed their way through the throng, Rini heard a voice she knew very well call Serenity's name. Two strong arms lifted Serenity and swung her high above the crowd. Serenity laughed and Rini gasped. She did know this person! "Darien!" 


	4. 3 Serenity BoPeep's Dilemma

Disclaimer is in the Prologue.  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
Chapter 3 - Serenity Bo-Peep's Dilemma  
  
"Darien!" Serenity laughed as Darien finally set her on the rock candy road. At least, he looked like Darien. He had the same sleek black hair and deep, thoughtful blue eyes. He had the warm smile and the slender build. He was dressed like the other men in the square, in old-fashioned tight trousers, high boots, white shirt, and somewhat threadbare vest. He also had a sword by his side. "What are you doing here? I thought you got a job working in the Toy Factory!"  
  
"I did," he insisted. "This is my day off. I wanted to see you again." He turned his eager grin to Rini. "And who is this young lady?"  
  
"I'm Rini," she said. "I'm Serenity's new helper."  
  
Darien gave Serenity a strange look. "Not exactly," Serenity explained quickly. "It's a long story. She's my helper for now, until we can see if Santa can take her home." Serenity grinned. "She doesn't think Santa Claus is real."  
  
"Oh," Darien sighed, "she's one of those kids." He put a hand on Rini's shoulder. "Well, then, we'll get you to see Santa if takes until next Christmas! That ought to show you that Santa's very much real." He handed each of them a lovely flower. "I know they're not fancy roses or orchids, but they are a nice color, and they smell good. The finest wildflowers, courtesy of the fields near the Sugar Plum Orchards."  
  
"What's your name, sir?" Rini asked as she sniffed the flower. It was the nicest smell she'd ever encountered. It smelled like Ilene-mama's kitchen when she baked spice cookies. "You remind me of a.a friend in Tokyo."  
  
He let go of them and bowed. "My name is Darien Be Nimble, small lady. Now," he grinned, "how would the two loveliest girls in Toyland Town like some lunch? It's on me. The Toy Maker's been kind this year."  
  
Serenity's eyes sparkled, and Rini thought she drooled. She looked just like Serena when she got hungry (which was every ten minutes). "Yum, pies."  
  
"I guess that's a yes," laughed Darien. "What about you, Rini?"  
  
Rini's tummy rumbled again. "My stomach sounds like a dump truck!"  
  
Darien shrugged. "I don't know what a dump truck is, but I'm going to assume it means 'yes'." He led the two women across the busy circle to a large pie-shaped wooden stand. The stand only made Rini's stomach growl louder.  
  
A young man with short blonde hair was putting the finishing touches on a cherry pie when the three arrived. He had large, gentle blue eyes and wore a big, juice-stained white apron over a blue-and-white striped shirt.  
  
"Hello, Simon!" Darien grinned. "Still working for the pie man, I see."  
  
"He went to the fair and never came back," sighed Simon. "That's fine by me! I like making pies. This one's almost done. It just has to be baked." Serenity and Rini gazed at the pie like it was their last meal. "May I help you?"  
  
"We'll have three big slices of your best cherry pie, please," Darien insisted. The girls continued to stare at the pie, drooling as Simon placed three baked slices on plates, gathered some forks from under the stand, and put them in front of the trio.  
  
Rini and Serenity dug right in. It was the second-best pie she'd ever tasted, after Ilene-mama's. "This is great, Simon!" she said between mouthfuls. "It's so light and flaky, it could fly away!"  
  
Rini eyed a second piece, but thought better of it. She had no money to pay for it and didn't want to push Darien's generosity. Darien put his arm around Serenity. Rini could tell that they were very much in love. Even Simon looked at them with a knowing smile. They thanked Simon for the pie and walked around the circle. Darien and Serenity were hand in hand. Rini followed, watching them and the people around her.  
  
Serenity looked up at the sun and yelped. "Oh, no! I'm very late! Mama's waiting for me! I told her I'd help her with the kids when they came home from school."  
  
Darien sighed. "Late again, Meatball Head?"  
  
Serenity glared and Rini started. Meatball Head? Daddy calls Mommy Meatball Head!  
  
"If you must know, yes, I'm late. I didn't mean to be late. I ran into Rini, and then we had to chase the sheep, and then we ran into Mr. Barnaby."  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed. "Did Barnaby try anything on you? I know he loves you, Serenity."  
  
Serenity nodded. "He proposed to me."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Of course not!" Serenity put her arms around Darien. "There's only one man in Toyland Town for me."  
  
They stopped before the largest boot Rini ever saw. It was as big as a house, which is what it was. There was a garden around the heel, and a roof over the leg opening. Laundry flapped in the backyard. Barnaby stood before a woman with long blue hair. She wore a plain gold and brown peasant dress and brown shoes. She held an old-fashioned broom, the kind witches ride, in her hand. Her voice was pleasant but firm.  
  
"Look, Mr. Barnaby, we're doing all we can. We'll come up with the mortgage. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have work to do inside."  
  
Barnaby wouldn't let her through. "The mortgage is due tomorrow, Mrs. Bo- Peep. You can't possibly make enough money to pay by tomorrow." He smiled evilly when he noticed Serenity, Rini, and Darien approach. "Ah, the beautiful Serenity, and her pink-haired companion. And Darien Be-Nimble, what a surprise!"  
  
"Why are you bothering Mama?" Serenity demanded. "She told you we'll come up with the money, and we will!"  
  
Rini giggled. She couldn't help it. Mr. Barnaby turned his back to her, revealing a dirt smudge the shape of a child's snow boot on his rear. He gave her a look that would freeze the tropics. "What's so funny, little girl?"  
  
"You've got a footprint on your behind!" She burst into laughter. Mr. Barnaby looked behind him and turned a shade of red that made the rest of him look even whiter. "Someone brush that off of me!" Darien, Serenity, and Mrs. Bo-Peep all tried to hide their smiles. No one moved to help him, so he began slapping at his rump.  
  
"You did this, you little brat!" Mr. Barnaby snarled. He turned to Mrs. Bo- Peep. "I'll consider taking the mortgage off of this shoe," he gave Serenity another evil grin, "if your daughter Serenity consents to marry me."  
  
Darien held Serenity close. Mrs. Bo-Peep shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of Serenity. She should be able to chose her own husband."  
  
"I told you," Serenity insisted, "I don't love you. I'll never marry you! I love Darien!"  
  
Darien gave Mr. Barnaby a very nasty look. "Why don't you go back to scaring dark chocolate bats at Nemesis Manor and let Serenity and her family be?"  
  
"Yeah," added Rini, "before I show you what kind of footprints I leave when I'm really mad!"  
  
He revealed an official-looking paper with a gold seal. "Your daughter's hand for the mortgage, Mrs. Bo-Peep. I'll give her until tomorrow to think my proposal over." He stormed off to his carriage, glaring at Rini and Darien the entire way. Rini stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Serenity burst into tears on Darien's shoulders. "Oh, Darien," she sobbed, "what am I going to do?"  
  
Mrs. Bo-Peep also put her arms around her daughter. "We'll do what we can, dear. I don't want to see you marry that.that."  
  
"Jerk?" Rini suggested.  
  
They all laughed, Serenity dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Yes," said Mrs. Bo-Peep, "that jerk." 


	5. 4 The Christmas Festval

Disclaimer is in the prologue.  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
Chapter 4 - The Toyland Christmas Festival  
  
Darien Be-Nimble, Serenity Bo-Peep, and Rini sat in front of the shoe where Serenity and her mother lived. "What am I going to do?" Serenity asked again, still wiping tears. "I can't marry Diamond Barnaby. I won't marry him!"  
  
"You're going to stop crying," Darien insisted, drying her eyes with his own handkerchief, "and think of a way to make the money to pay that mortgage."  
  
"I think Mr. Barnaby is just an old meanie," grumbled Rini as a young woman in a red cape and hood walked up to the group. She carried an empty wooden basket. Her cape hid an orange and blue fairy-tale dress.  
  
She removed her hood, and Rini jumped. The girl had long, golden hair bound back with a big red ribbon. She had large blue eyes and a cheerful smile. Rini knew her! "What's going on?" she asked. "I heard some commotion over here earlier."  
  
Serenity jumped up and threw her arms around the girl. "Ohhhh, it's terrible, Mina! Mr. Barnaby wants me to marry him, or he'll throw us all out on the streets!" A waterfall of tears soaked the shoulder of the red cape.  
  
Rini cleared her throat. Mina let go of Serenity and knelt down to Rini's eye level. "Who are you, small lady?" She frowned at her pink jumpsuit and snow boots. "And why are you dressed so strangely?"  
  
"My name is Serenity Shields, but you can call me Rini." She pulled at the zipper on her jumpsuit. "I'm from another country far away. I'm Serenity's new helper. Who are you?"  
  
Mina smiled and curtsied. "I'm Mina Red Riding Hood, Serenity's older sister. Mama made this cape for me so I wouldn't catch cold while making my deliveries. I bring food to the elderly citizens of Toyland."  
  
Rini leaned on the white picket fence surrounding the shoe. "There has to be a way to get that mortgage from Mr. Barnaby!" She sighed. "Serenity's too nice to marry that creep, even if she is a crybaby."  
  
"A CRYBABY!" Serenity turned angrily on Rini. "I am not! Why, you little brat! And I let you be my helper, too! I could have told Barnaby how you really came to Toyland!"  
  
"Who kicked Mr. Barnaby and told him to go away? Who helped you find your sheep when you lost them?" snapped Rini.  
  
Darien Be-Nimble got between the two upset girls. "Ladies, please, this is not a time to argue! We've got to stay together if we want to get that mortgage!"  
  
Rini shrugged. "Well, I HAD an idea. I don't think you want to hear it, though. I am just a little kid."  
  
Mina shook her head. "We're open to any suggestions anyone has, Rini, no matter how small they are!"  
  
Rini gestured for them to draw close to her. "Serenity mentioned Toyland's having some kind of big Christmas thing tonight."  
  
"The Christmas Festival," Mina explained. "It's a very big deal. It happens every year on Christmas Eve to honor the arrival of Santa Claus to the Toyland Toy Factory. There's feasting and dancing and music, and everyone in Toyland is there."  
  
"Would Mr. Barnaby be there?"  
  
"Yes, and his brother and sister, too," Darien said. "They begin and end the Festival."  
  
"I think we could get the mortgage from Mr. Barnaby while he's distracted by the Festival," Rini told them. "We'd need more help, though." - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - --- --- -- --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rini couldn't believe her eyes. The young woman who popped out of the river had a fish tail. From the waist up, she looked like a normal young woman who just happened to have wavy turquoise hair and a silvery-turquoise top. The top, though, blended into glittery turquoise and blue scales and fins. Rini thought that mermaids were just fairy tales.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Rini," she said. Her voice was gentle and musical. "I'd be more than happy to aid you. The people of the river and sea have no particular fondness for Diamond Barnaby and his family. The Barnabys have fished the waters to the point where all water-dwelling creatures, and many of my own kind, fear for their lives."  
  
She dove back into the river and emerged with a beautiful hand mirror. "This mirror was in my family for generations," she explained. "A land- walker dropped it into the river. My great-grandmother endowed it with the power to see everything that is going on, even when it's happening miles away. You'll be able to keep an easy eye on Diamond Barnaby's movements with this."  
  
Serenity grinned. "Thank you, Michelle!"  
  
"You're welcome, dear Serenity Bo-Peep, and little pink-haired Rini. I wish you both the best of luck. My people and I will watch Barnaby from the river as much as we can, but we have our own show to put on tonight." With a graceful splash, she returned to the water and swam away.  
  
"Wow," gasped Rini. "I didn't know mermaids were real, too! I mean, where I come from, they're just stories you see in cartoons."  
  
"There aren't as many mermaids as there used to be," Serenity told her. "Many were killed when they were tangled in Barnaby's nets and traps." Serenity smiled. "They make wonderful music, though! Their song and dance is always the highlight of the Christmas Festival."  
  
Serenity stopped by a white and pink fence, which a tall, slender young woman was draping with strings of red roses, green ivy, and silvery bell- like flowers. A wide-brimmed green hat, trimmed with delicate pink flowers, shaded her green eyes and brown hair. "Hello, Mary Quite Contrary!"  
  
"Hello, Serenity," Mary said, tying a string of roses to a fence post. "Are you getting ready for the festival?"  
  
"Yes, in a way," Serenity began as Rini leaned over the fence. The garden was the prettiest Rini ever saw. The colorful flowers and vegetables were all in neat lines, like kids in a row at school.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are!" Rini exclaimed. "'Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row!'"  
  
Mary jutted a finger at Rini. "The kid's good," she said admiringly. "Now, you apparently know all about me, but I don't know you."  
  
"I'm Rini," she told her, "and we need your help. We're going to get the mortgage for the shoe from Mr. Barnaby tonight."  
  
"It won't be easy," Mary insisted. "I heard that he keeps all important documents in the cane that he uses for special functions." She gave the garland a tug. "And he has his bodyguard and carriage driver, Rubeus, with him during the entire Festival."  
  
Rini sighed. "There's got to be a way!" She looked at the ropes of ivy, silver bells, and roses. "And I think I know how!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Rini and Mary Quite Contrary sat in a large Sugarplum Tree that overlooked Toyland Circle. They were eating fresh sugarplums and commenting on the splendor and dancing and singing. Mary giggled. "The Marzipan dancers are always a bit clumsy. One year, a dancer landed in the river, and a merman fished her out!"  
  
Rini chucked through mouthfuls of plum. "I liked the tea dancers. They jumped out of giant tea pots!" She wiped her hand on a handkerchief that Mary provided and looked into Michelle the Mermaid's mirror. "It's been almost an hour, and Diamond Barnaby still hasn't put his cane down!"  
  
Mary sighed, and waved at Darien, who was standing near the red-carpeted area reserved for the Barnaby family, King Cole, and the Queen of Hearts. The King was very much a merry soul, but he wasn't that old. His long, white hair and thin figure were far less imposing than Diamond Barnaby's. Diamond's sister Emerald chatted with the Queen of Hearts, a lovely woman with long, curly black hair pulled into heart-shaped buns on her head. She appeared quite bored with Emerald's talk. Emerald was attractive, with long, bright green hair, and an elaborate black gown trimmed with bright green beads, ribbons, and sequins, but all she ever talked about was herself and her money.  
  
"Where's Rubeus?" Mary wondered, taking the mirror from Rini. "He's rarely away from Diamond's side during these events." Rini leaned over her shoulder. The mirror revealed a flame-haired, muscular youth skulking trying to open the sheep's pen. She winced at Woolie's frightened bleating. She liked the little lamb and hoped Rubeus wouldn't hurt her. "I wonder what he wants with the sheep's pen?"  
  
"Mary," gasped Rini, "look at the river!" One by one, Michelle's people appeared on the surface. They all looked a great deal like Michelle, with hair the color of coral and sea stones. Michelle, playing a violin that seemed to be made of pure silver, floated to the top on a huge pink shell and a spray of water. The mermaids moved gracefully around her, singing with voices like a hundred angels. "Wow, Mary," Rini said, "they're the best singers I ever heard, and so graceful!" She watched, amazed at the spectacle. "This is the coolest thing I ever saw! It's like one of those old American water musicals, but better."  
  
Mary shook Rini's arm. "Rini, Diamond Barnaby put his cane down! Signal Darien, quick!"  
  
The merpeople's musical number was reaching a crashing, elegant crescendo. Rini gave the signal they arranged that evening, shining the moonlight off the mirror. Darien nodded and moved stealthily toward Barnaby. The group on the red carpet was mesmerized by the majestic finale of the spectacle, which involved colored lights created by smooth glass found in the river. The merpeople did one last final flip, and Michelle took her bows and dove beautifully back into the water.  
  
The crowd stood and applauded, except for Rini and Mary, who applauded in the tree. Darien ducked behind the throne-like chair where Mr. Barnaby sat, avoiding the crowd. He reached for the cane, but Barnaby picked it up instead. He let out a breath. He was so close!  
  
He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. The next part of the Festival involved King Cole, Queen Hearts, and Mr. Barnaby making big speeches to prepare for the arrival of Santa. This was the least thrilling part of the evening. People often fell asleep. He waved to Jack and Jill, who were squabbling over whether the merpeople or the Chocolate dancers were the best act of the night. Jill nodded and grabbed the infamous pail. The pair gathered water from the river, tottered over to Mr. Barnaby, and threw it over him as he picked up his speech.  
  
The water also hit the king, queen, and Emerald, who screamed. "My dress! My hair!" she shrieked. "Do you two imbeciles know how long it took to do my hair?" She waved at Jack and Jill with her dripping wet fan. "Diamond, punish them!"  
  
The King shook his finger at Jack and Jill. Jill just threw her raven locks over her shoulder and looked righteous. Jack blushed and looked at the ground. "We're sorry, Your Majesties, Mr. Barnaby," Jill explained huffily, "but we were carrying some water to clean the road and get ready for Mr. Claus' arrival when this dimwit had to go spilling it all over the most important people in town!" Rini and Mary saw Jill wink at Jack through the mirror. This was all an act to keep Diamond Barnaby away from his cane and the mortgage.  
  
Jack saw the wink, too. "It was your fault!" he shouted. "You lost your half of the pail!"  
  
Diamond dropped the cane and went to separate the angry pair. Darien made his way through the commotion to the chair, but a hand snatched the cane just as Darien got his fingers around it. "Looking for this, Darien Be- Nimble?" Rubeus hissed. He hauled Darien up by his collar. "Hey, Mr. Barnaby, look what I found, crawling around on the carpet." He whispered something into Mr. Barnaby's ear that made the white-haired man very happy.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Mary. "We've got to help him! They've got Darien!" She started to stand, but Rini pushed her back down. The sudden movement caused both of them to lose their hold on the tree. The two girls and the mirror went tumbling to the soft grass below them.  
  
Diamond Barnaby took the cane as Rubeus held Darien's arms. Serenity ran to his side, but two Royal Guards blocked her. Two more guards came up to Mary and Rini, brandishing their flags. "Get out of here, Rini!" Mary ordered. "I'll take care of these dorks." Rini hated to run, but there was nothing she could do. She grabbed the mirror and ran behind the tree. Mary took several good swings at the guards, but they hit her with their flags and dragged her struggling to where Jack, Jill, and Darien were also being held.  
  
Diamond Barnaby climbed on top of the shell podium that Michelle recently vacated. Rini peered from behind the tree, horrified. Diamond pointed his cane at Darien. "I have received information from a very reliable source that Darien Be-Nimble is nothing more than a thief and a liar. While all of you have been watching the Christmas Festival, he's been stealing my sheep and having them made into lamb chops! Darien Be-Nimble should be put under arrest and banished to the Forbidden Forest!" 


	6. 5 Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Disclaimer is in prologue.  
  
+ indicates thoughts.  
  
Rini in Toyland  
  
Chapter 5 - Santa Claus is Coming to Town  
  
"No!" Darien Be-Nimble shouted. "I've never stolen anything in my entire life!"  
  
King Cole looked at Barnaby. "Diamond, you're making some very serious charges. Do you have evidence to back up your claim?"  
  
"These are the lamb chops we found in Darien Be-Nimble's home!" Two guards handed Mr. Barnaby a plate of small pieces of meat and a collar that Rini recognized as Woolie's.  
  
Queen Hearts gazed at Darien sternly. "Mr. Be-Nimble, is this true?"  
  
Darien shook his head. "Hardly, your majesty. I've been watching the festival. I haven't gotten anywhere near the sheep's pen!"  
  
"Is there anyone to back your alibi?" No one said anything. The King sighed sadly. "I'm afraid, then, that I have no choice. Darien Be-Nimble, I banish you to the Forbidden Forest. You can never return to Toyland Town."  
  
"NOOO!!!" screamed Serenity Bo-Peep. She pushed past the guards and ran to the king and queen. "Please, your majesties, have mercy on him. He would never hurt the sheep. I probably left the gate open. I'll bet they're wandering around in the Sheep's Meadow. Darien's innocent, I tell you! You've got to believe me!" Serenity fell sobbing on Toyland's rulers. Mina put her arms around her as two guards threw Darien in a barred carriage and drove away.  
  
Diamond put his hands on Serenity's shoulders. "Serenity, you shouldn't bother with that rogue. He's nothing but a thief and a coward. You should have a fine, upstanding citizen, not a slick sheep stealer."  
  
"Well," muttered Jill, "she won't be marrying you, will she?"  
  
Rini frowned. There was something suspicious about the lamb chops. She grabbed the mirror. "Mirror, let me see the evidence up close! Those don't look like lamb chops!" Up close, the meat was large and dark, not at all like meat from a sheep. + More like the steak strips in Ilene-mama's beef stir fry, + Rini thought. + That's it! That's not lamb. It's slices of beef! Lamb chops are smaller and have more bones. We used to eat lamb and rice in Crystal Tokyo all the time! +  
  
Mary made a face. "Your majesties, not to question your judgment or anything, but why don't you take a look at the evidence? Those don't look like lamb chops to me!"  
  
Rini ran out from behind the tree. "Your majesties!" She did a quick curtsy, stumbling a little over her snow boots. "Mary Quite Contrary is right. That's not lamb. It's beef. Take a look yourselves!"  
  
"Why are you listening to this little brat?" snarled Diamond Barnaby. "She's a just a foreigner my overly soft brother hired to help Serenity Bo- Peep with her shepherding."  
  
"Sapphire didn't say anything about hiring any foreigners," Emerald told him. "Or anyone at all, for that matter. He knows better than to interfere with the running of the family businesses."  
  
"Quiet!" ordered Queen Hearts. "Santa Claus will be arriving any second. He'll settle this matter."  
  
"Santa?" Rini asked. "I'm going to meet Santa?"  
  
The sound of jingling bells and a deep, jolly "Ho, ho, ho!" answered her question. A small, elaborate sled appeared in the sky, pulled by nine small reindeer. The people of Toyland Town cheered as Santa Claus landed in a large space in the circle, near the tree.  
  
Rini knew it was Santa. He had the beard and the red suit and the broad face. He even had the little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly, just like in the poem. He smiled and waved to the crowd. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, friends!" He climbed out of the sleigh with his sack and began to hand out presents to all the children clustered around him.  
  
Rini felt shy. She never met the real Santa before. She stood away from the crowd, not knowing what to do. After all, she wasn't even sure if she believed in Santa, though he seemed to stand right in front of her. She didn't need any toys. She had Luna-P, who could turn into anything.  
  
Santa, however, found her. He finished giving out presents and leaned over her. "Hello, Rini Shields! Why, this is the last place I expected to see you! You should be with your parents in Crystal Tokyo, or at least with Sailor Moon! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"It's my job, young lady." He winked at her. "Didn't your friend Sailor Pluto tell you I've known her since we were both small? How is Trista these days, anyway? I haven't visited the Time Gate in quite a while."  
  
Rini gasped. "Well, Puu, I mean, Sailor Pluto is fine. She's staying with some friends for the holidays."  
  
Santa chuckled again. "Yes, I remember. She's helping to care for little Hotaru now." He cleared his throat and turned to the queen and king. He kissed Queen Hearts' hand. "Ah, Hearts, you're as lovely as ever." He gave King Cole such a slap on the back that the King toppled out of his chair. Santa helped him back up. "Sorry, Cole, I forget my own strength. How are you these days? How's Toyland?"  
  
"Santa," King Cole explained as he rubbed his back, "we have a problem. I think I may have been a tad rash."  
  
"He certainly was NOT rash," Diamond Barnaby sniffed. "A young man stole my sheep. We gave him the proper punishment."  
  
"Yes," Rini insisted, "but you didn't look at the evidence close up!" She grabbed the plate and pushed it into Santa's gloved fingers. "Take a good look at this!"  
  
Diamond Barnaby reached for the plate. "Don't listen to her, you old fool! She's just a child! What does a child know?"  
  
"A lot more than you ever will, Barnaby," Santa pointed out. "Why don't you pipe down?" Santa poked at the meat. He sniffed it and shook his head. "Cole, you've made a grave mistake. If this is a lamb chop, I'm the Easter Bunny."  
  
"I knew Darien would never steal!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, dear," murmured King Cole. The queen glared at him and he turned the color of Santa's outfit. "I think I may have been a little hasty."  
  
"A little?" snapped Jill. "Your majesty, you arrested an innocent man!"  
  
"He's the one you should arrest!" Rini added, pointing at Rubeus. "Mary and I saw him prowling around the sheep's pen during the Festival. I'll bet Diamond Barnaby ordered him to steal his own sheep!"  
  
Diamond laughed. "That's very funny, little girl. Why would I do something like that?"  
  
"You want to marry my sister," Mina reminded him, "but she loves Darien Be- Nimble. You tried to exchange the mortgage on the shoe for her hand, but she still refused you."  
  
"I'll marry her yet!" He motioned to Rubeus and Emerald. Rubeus grabbed Serenity and swung her over his shoulder, and Emerald snatched Rini. "If I can't wed Serenity Bo-Peep legally, I'll marry her by force!" He made a strange motion with his hand. "Dark Chocolate bats, take care of these idiots!" He bowed before the angry king and queen. "I must be going, your majesties. I have a wedding to prepare for."  
  
The sky darkened, and Rini heard the rush of wings in the sky above her. A small, sleek brown creature swooped down. People screamed and ran to and fro, trying to escape the hoard of animals. The Barnabys and Rubeus hurried for the cover of their carriage. Serenity's kicking and screaming rose over the din. The king sent any guards who weren't busy with the bats after the wicked family, but they escaped.  
  
Rini was busy swatting away a bat and didn't see the guards. She tried to get out of the way, but fell in the river instead! She knew how to swim, but it was difficult in her thick clothing and books. The frightened girl swam as fast as she could, but it was so hard.  
  
She made her way down the river. It seemed to be safer there than on land. The water was as blue as the sky, and as clear as Crystal Tokyo. She passed many strange, colorful fish and river animals. She wanted to touch them or at least try to find out where she was, but they didn't acknowledge her. They even seemed to fear her. The river became wider, and the water got darker and colder.  
  
She was getting more and more tired. Her muscles ached from pulling her heavy snowsuit-covered body. She had no idea where she was. She just wanted to stop and rest. She was about to give up when two gentle, soft arms led her to the glittering surface. 


	7. Lost in the Forbidden Forest

Rini in Toyland  
  
By Emma Redmer  
  
Disclaimer is in the Prologue.  
  
Chapter 6 - Lost in the Forbidden Forest  
  
Rini huffed and puffed for a few moments, after Michelle the Mermaid helped her onto a bank. She was soaked and she had no idea where she was. Her snowsuit and boots weighed a ton. She spread out on the warm grass. The sun was just beginning to disappear behind the trees.  
  
"Michelle," she asked after a few minutes, "where am I?"  
  
"You're just outside the Forbidden Forest," Michelle explained.  
  
Rini sat up excitedly. "Darien Be-Nimble's there! Diamond Barnaby told King Cole that Darien stole his sheep. The king banished him." She brushed grass and leaves off her snowsuit. "We've got to find him! He'll help us rescue Serenity Bo-Peep. The Barnabys took her to Nemesis Manor."  
  
"That dirty double-crossing sneak!" exclaimed another, deeper voice. A second mermaid appeared by Michelle's side. This one had a gold top that almost matched her bronzed skin and short, butter-yellow hair. Her blue eyes blazed and her blue-gold tail twitched. "I'd like to throw a fisherman's net on him and see how he likes getting tangled!"  
  
Michelle shook her head. "I doubt it would do any good, Amara," she pointed out. "He's very cunning, and he has either Rubeus or a member of his family near-by at all times."  
  
Amara grinned up at Rini, who was quite surprised. Meeting one mermaid was strange enough. Finding out that two existed was nothing short of amazing! "Hey there, Little Pink Hair! Michelle told me all about you." She shook Rini's hand. "I'm Amara, Michelle's companion. I would have given anything to have seen you kick Diamond Barnaby in the rear!"  
  
Rini giggled. "He still has the footprint, I think!"  
  
Michelle gave her companion a look. "You have something to give her, right, Amara?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," grumbled Amara. She dove into the river and returned with a belt and a scabbard. "This sword is magic," she explained. "It never misses its target, and it never needs sharpening. It'll slice through anything." Rini tried to pick it up, but it was very heavy! Amara swung her fists. "I wish I could come with you, kiddo, but the river doesn't go through the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"There should be guards and other people in the Forest who will aid you, though," Michelle added. "Watch out for the criminals, the Living Trees, and the Dark Chocolate Bats!"  
  
"The WHAT?" Rini gasped. "Living Trees? Criminals?"  
  
"Michelle, don't scare the kid to death!" Amara scolded.  
  
Michelle took Amara's hand. "We'll go back to Toyland for more help," Michelle assured her. "Santa won't be leaving for a little while, and Mother Goose should be arriving soon, too." She handed her the magic mirror. "This should help you find Nemesis Manor. It's at the foot of the Parched Mountains, just beyond the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Good luck, kiddo!" Amara added as she and Michelle swam in the direction of Toyland Town.  
  
Rini shivered. She felt quite alone. She slung the belt around her shoulder. It was too big for her waist! The Forest looked cold and dark. She wished she were back in Tokyo, arguing with Serena over who got to eat the first slice of Ilene-Mama's Christmas cake!  
  
The trees were the biggest she ever saw. They were taller than the tallest tree in Japan. Their limbs were as long as Santa's sleigh! The twigs and leaves crunched under her boots. The forest was very quiet. The only sound was the occasional call of a bird, or a squirrel chasing after an acorn. She jumped at every tweet and skitter.  
  
The trees seemed to be getting lower and lower. She pushed aside several heavy branches. It was getting darker by the minute, and she didn't want to be in the Forbidden Forest after nightfall. This place was creepy. The tress threw odd-shaped shadows against the brush.  
  
Her snowsuit got caught in a bramble bush. As she stopped to tug it free, she felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turned to see who - or what - it was, but there was nothing behind her but trees. She finally pulled away and turned in a circle. "Who tapped me? Please show yourself!"  
  
A long, skeletal branch picked her up like she was a doll. "I did, little human!" the giant maple tree hissed. Several holes in its trunk revealed eyes and a mouth. "What business do you have among the Living Trees of the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Rini struggled in the tree's grasp. "Let me go!" she screamed. She struggled, but the maple was surprisingly strong. "I've got to find Darien Be-Nimble."  
  
Another tree, a pine, shook its deep green needles. "You'll never find him, little pink human. You'll not be going any further. We don't like people who invade our forest. You're an outsider. You don't belong here."  
  
"Leave Rini alone!" exclaimed a voice. Darien Be-Nimble rushed into the circle of trees, brandishing a heavy log. "She's done nothing to you."  
  
"She trespassed in our forest," growled the tree that held Rini. "She's too small to be a criminal, and she's certainly not a bird or a squirrel or a Dark Chocolate Bat."  
  
"We pass judgment here, Be-Nimble," snapped a gnarled old willow. "Humans have no laws in the Forbidden Forest." The willow wrapped its slender arms around Darien, pulling him to the ground. Rini tried to reach for the sword, but the tree held her tight.  
  
That was when Rini heard something whistling. It wasn't a bird. It sounded like a human. A young woman walked into the circle of trees. She had short blue-black hair that shined in the waning light. Her face hid behind a book. She paid no attention to the trees and the helpless girl and young man. She would have kept on walking and whistling if a tree hadn't blocked her way.  
  
"Are you a criminal?" snarled a slender oak.  
  
The young woman finally raised her head from her novel. She sighed. "Not at all, Oak, and I wish you wouldn't carry on so."  
  
Oak looked perplexed. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"I read all about you," she explained. "There's a wonderful book on Living Trees at the Toyland Public Library. I went over it last week." She closed her book. "Oh, my. It is getting quite dark, isn't it? I won't be able to see what I'm reading." She drew a match from the pocket of her apron. The trees all gasped and tried to move as far away as possible.  
  
"No, don't!" wailed Pine. "Fire is the one thing Living Trees fear most! Please put that out!"  
  
She gathered a thick branch from the ground and set it on fire. The trees screamed in horror. "I need this torch to see where I'm going," the young woman explained. "I'll take it away if you release your prisoners."  
  
Maple threw Rini on the ground and Willow released Darien. "Get it out of here!" Willow shrieked. "That little torch could destroy us if it caught on a bush or a branch!"  
  
The young woman shrugged. "If that's your wish." Rini tried to brandish her sword at the already-cowering flora, but the weight of the thing nearly knocked her to the forest floor. She waved it at the general area as the trio hurried out of the circle.  
  
They stopped to catch their breath by a rotted log. "Thanks, Amy," Darien insisted. "We owe you big-time." He laughed. "I knew their weakness, too, but I had no matches and no quick way to produce flames."  
  
+ Amy? + Rini finally got a closer look at the woman. She was small, with a tiny, delicate frame. She wore a simple blue dress with a plain apron, and none of Serenity and Mina's frippery. "Your name is Amy?"  
  
She nodded. "Miss Amy Muffet, small lady. I was sitting on my tuffet, reading and eating my curds and whey, when I saw a big ugly spider! He frightened me so that I upset my snack and fled. I was searching for another reading spot when I found you."  
  
Darien took Rini by the shoulders. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "The Forbidden Forest is dangerous during the day, much less after dark!"  
  
"Diamond Barnaby had Rubeus steal his sheep, so he could blame it on you!" Rini blurted. "I came after you. Amara and Michelle the Mermaids went back to Toyland Town to get more help."  
  
"I knew Barnaby was behind this!" Darien insisted. "Is Serenity ok? He didn't try anything on her, did he?"  
  
Rini looked at her boots. "He took her to Nemesis Manor when he sent his Dark Chocolate Bats into Toyland Town. That's how I got here. I fell in the river."  
  
"Someone dear to me is also incarcerated in Nemesis Manor," Amy admitted. "Gregory Boy Blue was unfairly imprisoned after he fell asleep while tending to the Barnabys' farm animals."  
  
"Prisma's sisters told me during the Christmas Festival that she never returned from Nemesis Manor, and Sapphire Barnaby wasn't there, either," Darien added. "Sapphire could be holding Prisma hostage with the others."  
  
Rini handed Darien her sword. "It's too heavy for me. You'll probably be able to use it, though."  
  
"I'm unfamiliar with the route to Nemesis Manor," Amy said. "It's terribly dark, and this torch won't last forever."  
  
"The mirror will show us the way," Rini assured her. She took the mirror from inside her snowsuit. "Mirror, show us the path to Nemesis Manor!" A light flickered in the smooth glass before finally revealing a path, following it to a big, dark mansion. Dark Chocolate Bats swooped around a bright moon. Furry creatures guarded the gates.  
  
"We've got to find a way around those creatures," Amy said. "They're the unfortunate souls who were arrested by the Barnabys and transformed into mindless beasts. They'll tear anyone but the Barnabys apart!"  
  
Darien leaned over the mirror. "We need to find a back door, or a part of the house that isn't being used."  
  
The mirror flickered again. A large, wood-beamed door built into the side of the mansion appeared on the surface.  
  
"The cellar!" Darien exclaimed as he buckled the sword to his belt. "Rumor has it that this is where Diamond Barnaby and his family changes humans into animals. I'll bet Gregory and Prisma are being kept there."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rini poked around in the brush, looking for the path. She finally found a clearing that seemed to lead out of the woods, toward the no-longer distant mountains. "Let's go rescue our friends!" 


End file.
